


The Four Times Kara Broke a Boy's Nose and the One Time She Couldn't

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x14 Inspired, 4 + 1, Awkward Kissing, F/M, KaraMel Ending, Kissing, Kissing Injuries, Light M rating, Sexual Content, bloody noses, minor Karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "She’d walked through the front door already sobbing; crying to Eliza and Alex about how she’d never be able to kiss a boy without breaking him." -- After Kara and Mon-El's first night together in 2x14: Homecoming, Kara remembers all the broken noses she's caused in the past.





	The Four Times Kara Broke a Boy's Nose and the One Time She Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Have a short little piece here for you all. I think it's a little different from what I typically write (i.e. no sex (sorry!) and in past-tense) and I don't really know where it came from. I'd had the title written down as a fic idea since 2x14: Homecoming actually aired, but for some reason a couple of days ago, this entire thing just came outta me. I hope you all enjoy it, and we'll back to our regularly scheduled programming (SMUT) pretty soon, I promise.

**1**

The first time it had happened, she was fourteen and with Randy Miller; the first boy who was ever _actually_ nice to her on Earth. He’d talk to her in the hallways. Sometimes he’d eat lunch next to her, especially those times she found herself eating alone. One time he told her she had a nice sweater and she’d blushed and lost all words, only smiling at him as she became flustered. He didn’t think she was weird and he didn’t treat her like an outsider. He just treated her like anyone else in their class; _any normal human_.

They were in the park across the street after school when he’d asked if he could kiss her. She had never been more nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she almost wished that he would have just done it without asking her. Maybe then she wouldn’t have been so nervous; she wouldn’t have had time to think so much about it in those seconds before it happened.

She’d never really kissed anyone before; only her parents or relatives and really only on Krypton when she was without any powers. She couldn’t even say yes when he had asked; only nodding almost frantically with excitement. He’d leaned in first and she’d followed soon after, but their noses clashed together when they didn’t gauge the speed they moved or the distance between themselves; his face being a lot closer than she’d anticipated.

He’d cried out, his eyes visibly watering when he pulled away from her and she saw a thin stream of blood start from his left nostril. Her own eyes were wide as she stared at him terrified. He’d told her to get away from him. Her arms had reached out to him in apology, but he’d pushed her away. He’d called her a _freak_.

Randy’s mom had called Eliza and she’d gotten a talking to; not really over the fact that she was kissing a boy, but over the fact that she wasn’t working harder at controlling her strength; that she needed to pay more attention to not hurting other people. She’d been on Earth for over a year already; she should have learned by now.

After _the incident_ , Randy would turn the other way in the hallways. He started to each lunch with a crowd that used to snicker when she’d walk by. A few times she had worn that sweater he had complimented and he never once made eye contact. He’d had a bandage on his nose for a few weeks and she knew she had broken it.

She’d told herself that she’d never kiss a boy again. Not if _that_ could happen. _Never again_.

* * *

**2**

She was nearly seventeen and it was the night of the junior prom when it had happened for the second time.

She’d asked Geoffrey Saunders to go with her as her date. Alex had eyed her strangely when she’d told her the good news. _“Boys ask girls out on Earth, Kara,”_ she had said. But she didn’t care. She was _so_ excited.

Geoffrey (he preferred Geoff) was so sweet. He was nice and smart and gorgeous and she was amazed that he didn’t think that she was weird. She had been on Earth for a few years now and she was learning to fit in, but she was still a quirky personality and not everybody took to her as easily as she’d hoped they would. She was surprised (and thrilled) when he’d said yes, even though Alex repeatedly told her that girls weren’t supposed to ask the boys to prom ( _“You’re supposed to try to fit in, remember?”_ ).

She’d never been to an Earth prom before. She’d loved to dance on Krypton, but she wasn’t sure that it was the same thing here. There wasn’t as much dancing as she thought there would be during these events. It was mostly awkward exchanges, a lot of sitting down with friends, and couples either standing a foot apart from each other while teachers scrutinized their behaviour or teachers pulling apart kids who were grinding all over each other.

Alex wasn’t supposed to be at the dance, but Eliza had pulled some strings to be able to have her there. She was what they called a “chaperone” and she was supposed to monitor the kids at the dance, along with a few volunteer teachers. But she just stood there watching _her_ all night. She watched as she danced in the middle of the dance floor, sometimes even when she danced alone. She watched as she drank punch. She watched as she sat on the sidelines. She paid _extra special_ attention whenever she’d moved to slow dance with Geoff.

The dance went smoothly overall and when the night was wrapping up, Alex told her she was headed home. Geoff _had a car_ and he’d drive Kara home. They both knew that Eliza wouldn’t be happy to know that Alex had let Kara find her own way home with Geoff, but they’d both agreed to keep the secret.

That secret didn’t last long though.

They were sitting in his car, stopped in front of her house and he’d looked like he wanted to kiss her. He’d looked far too hesitant for Kara’s liking and she’d already taken the first step in asking him out; she could kiss him first, too.

She’d grabbed his face and pulled him toward her; too hard of course because his nose collided with her cheek. He’d cursed loudly at her ear as he pulled back, his hand coming up to cover his nose as he stared back at her with crinkled eyebrows.

_“What the hell?!”_ he’d nearly screamed at her as he dropped his hand. She had gasped as she pulled back; blood was trickling from his nose _fast_ ; droplets quickly falling on his suit pants and the grey cushioned seat beneath him. She’d apologized profusely, but he’d told her to get out. She’d embarrassedly left his car, tears in her eyes as she tried carefully not to slam the car door on her way out.

She’d walked through the front door already sobbing; crying to Eliza and Alex about how she’d never be able to kiss a boy without breaking him.

The next time she saw Geoff at school (after she’d cornered him at his locker to try to get him to listen to her apologies), he’d complained about the blood all over his new car and about how it took him weeks to get it all washed out. She tried to ignore the remnants of the two black eyes on his face that she knew she had caused him in breaking his nose.

It’s safe to say that they never went out again…

* * *

**3**

The third time it had happened was purely by accident. She was nineteen and had kissed a couple of other boys; some silly games of Truth or Dare, some relationships that were over before they even started, but she’d finally gained enough control of her powers in an exciting, adrenaline filled, heart pounding situation such as a first kiss with a guy she liked.

It was her first year of college and she was slowly meeting new people; the group of nineteen to mid-twenty year olds a lot more accepting of her quirks and behaviour (that she’d finally learned to control). She’d spent a lot of time in the library studying with small study groups from some of her classes. She’d taken an optional English Lit course and that’s where she’d met Neil.

Neil Rutherford.

He was nineteen, too. He was smart and funny. He was also a little geeky; rounded glasses with thick frames, a smattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks, standing a few inches shorter than her with hair that leaned closer to red than brown. He also had braces.

She’d never kissed anyone with braces before and her mind was seemingly too focused on figuring out how to avoid knocking a brace from his tooth and less about breaking his nose.

They were leaving the library one afternoon, walking along the gravel path while chatting about their latest assigned novel when he’d suddenly grabbed her hand and tugged her to a stop. Her eyes were wide with concern when she looked down at his face, but he was smiling softly. His hand came up to her cheek and he’d pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and went well.

It was the pulling away that didn’t.

Her ankle dipped as she moved back, her clumsy foot somehow twisting in amongst the gravel on the path where they stood and somehow in her fumble, her chin whacked the tip of his nose. She’d stepped backward a few feet, her arms up in apology. His eyes were wide, too, but she saw them start to water as he shook his head.

_“I’m fine,”_ he’d protested, but she shook her own head, her finger pointed at his face. His nose was starting to bleed and she’d sighed dramatically; she finally thought that she’d gotten a handle on this! His own hand came up to his nose and it wiped at the blood he could surely feel dripping by now.

She shook her head again. _“I’m going to go,”_ she had said, her voice so low it was nearly at a whisper.

_“Kara…”_

_“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry,”_ she’d apologized as she turned around and left.

They continued to study together on and off with the same group of people, but he never tried to kiss her again. Kara was too embarrassed to say anything more than a few words to him. He never said she’d broken his nose, but why would this time have been any different?

* * *

**4**

The last time was when she was twenty-two. She was really too old for this to keep happening. Jason Carmichael. She’d met him in Biology 101 in freshman year, but they’d never hung out until their senior year. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed and well built. He was attractive, on the bright-ish side in terms of smarts, but she’d heard that he’d flunked out of their biology class and moved over the philosophy instead. Maybe he was a thinker and not a researcher? Either way, she’d never paid much attention to him until he’d started paying attention to her, their paths often crossing in the parking lot behind the school that she’d often used to discretely speed home from. That’s where each of them discovered that their final classes on Tuesdays and Fridays ended at the same time.

They hadn’t been dating very long; only a few weeks at most and she was pretty sure he only wanted to have sex with her. They didn’t have much in common and she wouldn’t exactly classify him as her “type” per se, but sometimes she was just another college girl who wanted to have fun with a guy. Careful fun, of course. She still had to remember to keep her powers in check.

He’d invited her back to his apartment after class one Friday night, a few blocks away from the college. They’d grabbed Chinese on the way back, and they ate with chopsticks out of the containers as they sat cross legged on the floor at his coffee table. He’d dug a container of Rocky Road out of his freezer a little after eight o’clock, though they barely ate any, somehow ending up on his sofa, her sitting in his lap and grinding against the hardness in his pants, ice cream melting in its open container on the coffee table.

Her shirt was off, her white lacy bra cupping her breasts tightly (she was quite pleased with her random choice that morning) as he moved to cup her with his hands. She’d never really gotten this far with a guy before; she wasn’t sure she was going to even let that bra come off tonight, but she could admit that it felt good for now. He was eying her with a look of desire on his face that she’d never seen before. She’d successfully removed his shirt for him, her hands dancing down his hard chest before resting at his sides. He’d leaned in to kiss her, their mouths attacking each other hungrily. _Too_ hungrily apparently because their noses bashed together. She was fine obviously, but he was not.

His nose was bleeding profusely, both killing the mood and the short lived relationship. She felt droplets hitting her skin and she cringed. He’d shoved her off his lap and she’d clumsily risen to her feet.

_“What the fuck, Kara?”_ he’d cursed as he stood up.

She sighed with tears in her eyes as she searched for tissue or something to wipe her chest with. _Would this ever stop happening to her?_

_“I’m sorry, Jason. I don’t know--I--I’ll just leave,”_ she’d sighed loudly, her hand gripping a tissue tightly as she pulled it from the box, swiping it across her chest quickly as her eyes darted to the floor to search for her shirt.

_“You’re damn right you will,”_ he’d shouted as he quickly moved toward his bathroom, his hand cupping the bottom edge of his nose.

She’d wiped at the tears that were on her face with the back of her hand as she tried to get her t-shirt back over her head. She’d stood and stumbled to the front door, trying to get her shoes back on her feet before walking out.

When she’d gotten home, she was undressing in front of her bathroom mirror, her eyes scanning across her visibly puffy and red eyes as she sniffled. Her eyes had darted down to her bra and she’d noticed blood splatters in the fabric. Not many, but enough that she didn’t have the energy to try to wash them out. She didn’t need to remember another broken nose every time she put on that bra as she got dressed in the morning. She whined out loud before unhooking it and throwing it into the trash bin.

She never spoke to Jason again. He only glared at her every time they accidentally ran into each other in the parking lot behind the school.

* * *

**\+ 1**

She’d felt his hand at her hair, his fingers flexing against her scalp. His other hand helped to hold himself above her as they moved to the sofa. She’d tugged his body closer to her, her hand at his side pulling him down on top of her, anxious to feel the weight of his body against her own.

It wasn’t long before they’d stumbled from the sofa into her bedroom, Mon-El tripping over his own feet, her leg banging into a chair. His hands had grabbed at her clothes, her shirt flying off before his hands rushed to her waist, hastily tugging her pants from her body. Their arms were tangled together as she’d tried to tug at his clothing, both of them falling to the bed in their underwear.

She hadn’t thought about it once; the possibility of breaking any part of him. She had been so excited, so turned on, so _ready_ for him that she had nearly climbed his body. His hands were everywhere and she couldn’t focus on anything but _him_ ; the feel of his hands on her skin, unhooking her bra and sliding it from her body, his lips at her neck, his naked chest above her and pressing into her own.

His eyes had connected with hers while his hands had moved to her hips, his fingers sliding into the waistband of her panties. His eyes had silently asked for her permission and she’d nodded almost frantically, as frantically as she had at fourteen when she’d had her very first kiss.

Then she’d remembered: the blood, the watery eyes, the broken noses.

He was sliding the fabric down her legs and she was frozen, suddenly afraid of all the things she’d been afraid of whenever she’d successfully gotten close to a boy.

But then he’d grinned at her, his hands spreading her legs, two fingers sliding against her sex and she’d forgotten everything. He’d entered her smoothly, stretching her, filling her in the best way and she’d just held onto him tightly, pulling him as close to herself as he could get.

Eventually she’d ended up on top of him, her body shifting, grinding against his as he was fully seated inside of her. Her head was thrown back, her chest pushed forward as she tried to breathe, nearly panting above him as she tried to chase her release. She’d felt his hands tickling her thighs, his short fingernails scratching a pattern against her skin as his fingers flexed.

Her eyes had fallen down to his and he’d smiled up at her again, his grey eyes dark with desire, his face flushed as he blinked up at her. She’d grinned, her hips stilling slightly, enough so that she could lean toward him for a kiss.

But she’d miscalculated. Her forehead smashed into his as she’d almost fallen over forward, their noses knocking together harshly and she’d pulled away quickly, rushing to cup his cheeks. _“Oh, Rao, Mon-El,”_ her voice had been loud, scared and immediately apologetic. _“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I--”_ she had cut herself off as she paused, eyeing his nose as his eyes were wide and staring up at her, his hands still gripping tightly on her naked hips.

_“You okay?”_ he’d asked, his tone worried and slightly breathy.

An embarrassed smile had slid across her lips as she’d looked down at him, her hands slipping from his face and landing on his chest as she’d nodded. _“Yeah, yeah, sorry. It’s okay.”_ She’d leaned in to kiss him again, gauging the distance between them correctly that time. _“Everything is perfect.”_

She hadn’t mentioned all the noses she had broken in the past; the panicked reactions she’d learnt to perfect, even though it never surprised her when it happened. She’d just continued to kiss him, their noses pressed against each other’s cheeks as their lips melded together.

The next morning she was barely able to contain her smile as she’d told him, _“I had a really nice time,”_ her hands behind her back as she spun around to grin at him.

_“Yeah?”_ he’d asked, his own grin playing across his lips.

_“Mhm.”_

His arms had slid around her waist, holding her closely to him. _“Me too,”_ he’d agreed. _“Uhm, one note though…”_

_“Okay,”_ she’d responded, her eyebrows crinkled as she waited.

_“I would like to wake up next to you.”_

Her face had softened as she watched his lips, a small _“Oh,”_ slipping out.

_“Yeah…”_

Then they’d leaned into one another, their lips meeting sweetly before she pulled away.

_“Gosh, it’s nice to do that without breaking the guy’s nose…”_ she’d sighed, all the broken noses of her past having quickly flashed through her mind.

Mon-El had pulled away further. _“How many times did that happen?”_ he’d asked surprised.

_“Uhm…”_ she’d covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, _“Less than…five?”_ She’d hid her grin behind her hands as she looked up at him.

_“So four…”_ she’d giggled loudly at his words as she had leaned into his chest. _“Exactly four times…”_ he’d finished and she couldn’t even be upset over all those poor boys.

She’d just wanted to scream out that she was so happy and that this felt so right and that everything was just perfect, but instead she’d just leaned in to kiss him again, noses pressed tightly to cheeks and at that point she had known that she’d never have to fear breaking another boy’s nose ever again.

 

 

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd like to know if this one went over well for you guys because at the end of it all I was a bit unsure about it. Please leave a comment or a kudos if you can!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> KaraMel Fandom Map (woohoo 113 pins): https://www.zeemaps.com/map?group=2594021


End file.
